venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
VenturianTale Wiki Home
Venturian tale.png|VenturianTale Fandom!|link=http://venturiantale-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/The_VenturianTale_Fandom_Wiki|linktext=New wiki for VT Fanfics and Theories! For more information, contact H'jar of Shadows 90dee452c7908561972912a03a9524d2wwwww.jpg|Welcome!|linktext=This wiki has everything you would want to know about VenturianTale! VT19.jpg|VenturianTale YouTube Channel|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/VenturianTale/featured|linktext=Click here to go to VenturianTale's YouTube Channel! a_chibi_tale__lost__by_javott-d6zepjh.jpg|Website Navigation|link=VT Website Net|linktext=Click here to check out other Websites and Wikis of VenturianTale IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! The ''VenturianTale Wiki ''will soon be going under a revision, in which we will visit different pages and try to fix them up. If you want to be apart of this movement, then visit Clonetrooperfan2207's message wall and tell him that you want to be apart of it. Thanks. 'Attention' This is a Fan-Made Wikia. The VenturianTale crew had or has no involvement whatsoever here! Neither do they see anything or answer to anyone here. If you would like to attempt contact them, please do NOT do it here. Instead, try deviantART or YouTube. Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki, the ultimate VenturianTale fanbase. Here, you can check which videos your favorite people were in, look at a detailed bios and descriptions of your favorite roleplay characters, read epic and chilling fan-fictions and clear up the confusion by reading mind-blowing theories, (Bother areon the VenturianTale Fandom Page), view hilarious images of Jordan and his siblings, watch videos that we all love to quote! With over 1,100 pages, each explaining what we all love about the crew ''and more, what can YOU discover on this extraordinary wiki? ''Rules (MUST READ) All rules that are highlighted in bold are strict rules. #No bulling people because of their race, sexuality, religion (or lack of religion) or disabilities; your opinion, political stance or religious views are not an excuse to violate this rule. # Do not push your beliefs and/or religion onto other people, which includes converting or discriminating against religions or Atheist world views. They all have the right to think as they please. # Respect other people's view unless this conflicts with the previous two rules, in which case report it. #Do not start arguments in the comments and try to refrain from'' using profanity''. Refrain from using words that can be sensitive ''to certain groups. # '''The Fryes are not active on here; please refrain from trying to make conversation or trying to contact them, via comments. #Do not post pictures, videos, or articles that have nothing to do with the wiki's content. #Put the title of the page at the beginning in bold (Example: Papa Acachalla). #All fanfictions and theories must be on the Fandom page, if you see a fanfiction or theory on this wiki, please inform H'jar of Shadows. #Do not upload personal information about yourself or any of the VenturianTale crew. #'Do not vandalize pages. Doing so will result in a ban of length depending on the admin.' #'''Report all vandalism. ''Do so by contacting an admin. #No swearing, either on the pages or in the comments, is allowed. Admins on the Wiki *Clonetrooperfan2207 - the current owner of the wiki *Twiky2 - creator of the wiki and Co-Owner *H'jar the Assassin - admin on the wiki, chat moderator *Justjackbros - admin on the wiki *Masterire- admin on the Wiki *MCab719 - admin on the wiki *ClaraDerps - admin on the wiki *Bethela P- admin on the wiki *Vamonkey - admin on the wiki *Theglem4 - admin on the wiki *Rebaka-Chan - admin on the wiki *ElectricFire 169 - admin on the wiki Minor VenturianTale Wikis *A Skyrim Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale series. Created by H'jar of Shadows, owned by Skyrimmaster23. *A Fallout Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Fallout Tale series. *VenturianTale Fandom - Wiki for Fan Fiction and Theories. Owned by ThisIsMysterical. *Qeios Wiki - Wiki for Bethany Frye's short-lived machinima series. Fan Fictions Most of these belong to Justjackbros. Some are pretty good FanFictions *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Justjackbros *Ghost: Casket Sequel - Sequel of "Casket", by Justjackbros *New Email (Jimmy Casket) - A Short CreepyPasta Fan-Fic by Justjackbros\ *The Rise of Casket - a Halloween special featuring Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast by Clonetrooperfan2207 *The Ultimate Adventure Trilogy - a series of three full-length stories and one short story (Part I, Part II, Part III, The Origin) * The Honeyhall Horror and The Honeyhall Legacy - Two large stories depicting P.I.E's most risky cases yet! * Casket's Admin Hunt - a fight for the lives of the admins by Justjackbros and ThisIsMysterical * Admin's Casket Hunt - the sequel to "Casket's Admin Hunt," by Clonetrooperfan2207, ThisIsMysterical, and ElectricFire 169 *Jimmy Casket vs. Jeff the Killer- A one-on-one murderer duel by Justjackbros *The Game of Casket - An amazing story about love and bloodshed by Justjackbros *The Rise of A Queen (Vahl's Beggining)- The Story of Vahl's shipwreck by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 - The time Papa Acachalla serves in the military in WW2, by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) - The Story given by Flutterbat on the Flutterbat Episode, by Justjackbros *The Falling Heroes - A Skyrim Tale fanfiction about Vahl's Falling Army, by Clonetrooperfan2207 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin - The Origin of Jimmy Casket, by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Tyler Lovenjak *A tale of Dov A Skyrim Tale fanfiction depicting the return of a great friend and a foul enemy, by destroyah *Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory - Read the title to know what it is, by an anonymous user *Acachalla Theorys/Possible Storylines - The stories behind the Acachalla Family, by Justjackbros and others *Family - A story about Billy and Sally Acachalla, by Vamonkey *The Shadow of The Acachallas - by Unknown *The Lost Brother - The Story of Vahl's Elder Twin Brother Gaelan, by MCab719 *The Dragonborn's Beginnings - The Story of Vahl's entrance to Skyrim, sort of a sequel to The Lost Brother, by H'jar of Shadows *Mojave - What happened between episode 130 of A Fallout Tale and episode 1 of Another Fallout Tale, by H'jar of Shadows *Rise and Fall of the First - Three stories depicting Miraak's Rise and Fall from power. by MCab719 *A Tale Of Lydia - A story regarding the past life of Lydia. *The VenturianTale National Character Tournament - A booster for the VenturianTale Character Tournament by Justjackbros * And more! Write yours today! Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine Category:Spencer Category:Vahl Category:Character Category:Officer Maloney Category:Main Page Category:Train in gmod train track map Category:Johnny Toast Category:Cywren's Family Category:Cywren Caster Category:VenturianTale